


Fall So Hard

by CUKat23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are basketball players, Awkward meeting, Coming Out, F/F, High School AU, Kara is trying hard to be a good sister, Sanvers - Freeform, a hint of Lena Luthor jealousy, based on that one handball gif, if you blink you’ll miss it, maggie is transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUKat23/pseuds/CUKat23
Summary: *Work Title subject to change*  Inspired by the infamous handball gif where the two girls trip over each other and one lands with her hands on the other ones boobs.  Alex and Lucy are the captains of their school basketball team, helping conduct tryouts.  Alex keeps meeting eyes with a newcomer who has incredible dimples.  Cue gay panic Alex! High School AU





	Fall So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again you beautiful people! I’m here with another one shot that was inspired by someone posting that famous gif on Facebook and giving me the idea for a Sanvers fic. This started as a short Drabble but those of you who have been with me for a while, know I’m incapable of writing a short one shot when I’m in love with the idea! So here it is! Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Kara is an alien but Jeremiah hasn’t been taken yet in this fic. Also, I incorporated some of my favorite lines from the show in the Alex/Maggie meeting and Alex’s coming out moments. 
> 
> P.S.S. I didn’t have this one beta’d so all mistakes are my own!

Alex sighed heavily as she opened her locker and tossed her Advanced Calculus book into it. The oversized book landed on top of her literature book with a dull thud, reminding her just how heavy her work load was this semester, figuratively and literally. While most of the other seniors at her high school took the easiest classes they could in their final two semesters, Alex’s mother was having none of that.

“How do you expect to get into a good college if you spend your last year of high school playing around and just skating by?” Eliza had lectured the summer before when Alex and Kara were requesting their classes for the next school term.

“Mom, I’m already way ahead of everyone else. I could’ve graduated last May but I wanted to graduate with my friends. Please? Can I take a few elective courses? Just for fun!” Alex had begged.

“Aw hun. Let the girl take a couple electives,” Jeremiah said around a mouthful of cereal. “She’s worked hard. What’s that saying about all work and no play?” He smiled softly and winked at Alex.

The hopeful look on Alex’s face broke her and Eliza had sighed loudly. “You can take one elective class a semester but the rest of your classes need to be furthering your education.”

Alex wasn’t necessarily thrilled with the arrangement, but she had gotten her mother to agree to more than she originally thought she was going to be able to, with the help of her father. She smiled happily at her parents and wrote down her two choice electives. This semester she was taking a forensic science class in the school’s vocational building and was loving it. She truly loved science and was interested in how it was used to solve crimes. The only drawback was that there weren’t many people in the class that were in the same grade as her, but she could live with that.

The rest of her classes included Advanced Placement (AP) Calculus, AP Literature and Composition, AP Spanish IV, and AP Chemistry. With the amount of coursework that she picked up from those classes, the forensic science class was a lovely change of pace. It was mostly in class activities that came with very little homework.

She groaned quietly as she looked at herself in the small mirror that hung in her locker. Her short brown hair fell around either side of her face and looked messy and a little greasy from a long day of running her hands through it, which was definitely her worst habit. She touched the dark bags under her eyes that stood out against her pale skin. She silently wondered if seventeen year olds should already have bags and wrinkles from stress.

“Al!” She heard being yelled from down the hallway and looked around the door of her locker just in time to see, fifteen year old, Kara bounding up to her. She was wearing a bright pink sweater with kittens on it and was dragging her best friend, Winn, behind her. He was doing his best to keep up with Kara, who stood a head and shoulders above him. Kara had recently hit a growth spurt and was close to Alex’s height now, but poor Winn was still waiting on his and he was having to move his legs at double the rate to keep up with his friend.

“What’s up Kara?” Alex asked tiredly.

Kara, bubbly as always, either didn’t pick up on Alex’s tone or didn’t care and continued on in her upbeat manner. “Lena, Winn, and I wanted to have a study session in the library today. So, I was wondering if we could catch a ride home with you after practice?”

Alex looked past Kara, at Winn who had just caught up and was breathing hard. He was small, wore glasses, and had acne on his face. His appearance and meek nature had made him a target for bullies as long as Alex had known him. “You alright there bud?” Alex tried kindly. “You need an inhaler or something?”

“I’m...okay...” he heaved, waving Alex’s concern off.

Alex seemed unsure but still turned her attention back to her younger sister. “Yeah, I can give you guys a ride but I’m giving Lucy a ride too so, you’ll have to squeeze in the back.”

“That’s cool! Thanks Alex!” Kara said excitedly. “We’ll meet you in front after your practice! Come on Winn!” She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the library as he stumbled along behind her.

Alex chuckled. “I’ll be done at 5! Don’t be late!” She called after Kara who just waved her acknowledgement as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

Alex dug around in her locker for the books she would need for her homework and stuffed them into her overworked backpack. It was only the beginning of the school term and she could already see black fabric, around the zipper, starting to fray.

“Come on Danvers!” She heard down the hallway and she knew without looking up that it was one, Lucy Lane. “Coach will kill us if we’re late for tryouts!”

Alex quickly finished grabbing what she needed and stuffed it into her backpack before slamming the locker shut and taking off down the hallway after Lucy.

Alex felt her stress start to slip away as she sat on the hard gym floor next to Lucy. They were stretching and Lucy was chattering happily about her day. Alex was half listening to Lucy, managing to nod and agree at all of the right times.

“...And then James came up and was talking to me and Max got super weird and stormed off. I don’t know what his problem is, honestly,” Lucy babbled.

“He likes you,” Alex said feigning interest in her best friend’s boy troubles. “He’s jealous of James.”

“Max? No. He knows we’re just friends. I don’t like him like that,” Lucy dismissed the idea. She pulled her long, dark hair back into a ponytail as she talked.

“You have a very flirty personality Luce. He may not know,” Alex said as she stretched her back. It felt good to stretch her muscles after a long day and she sighed in relief when her back popped a few times.

Lucy seemed to be thinking about Alex’s words so Alex took the opportunity to change the subject. “Any good prospects?” She asked, nodding her head over to where a group of newcomers were stretching and talking amongst themselves.

Alex and Lucy were the co-captains of the basketball team. They had played basketball together since they were in middle school and Alex had always loved the sport. It was one of the few non-academic, extra curricular activities that Eliza allowed her to do, and like most things, she excelled at it. Today’s practice was a try out for freshman and transfers and Coach Grant has asked them to be there to help her decide who would make the cut and who wouldn’t. It was a big responsibility that both girls took very seriously. They were borderline overly committed to the team and bringing home a state championship this year and wanted to make sure they had the best possible team to do that.

“I haven’t seen them do much yet,” Lucy said as she watched a pale, gangly girl tie her shoes. “It would be nice to have a center with some height on her this year,” Lucy said thoughtfully.

“Hmm...” Alex hummed. “And a shooting guard. It will be a rough season if we can’t replace your sister,” she added. As Alex listened to Lucy grumble about her talented, older sister, she noticed a small, tan girl standing next to a girl with very short hair an an undercut. “That girl looks to old to be a freshman.”

Lucy followed Alex’s line of sight to the newcomer who was smiling at whatever the other girl had said, flashing a set of deep dimples. “Probably a transfer.”

“She’s tiny,” Alex noted.

“Yeah, probably trying out for point guard. She’s too small for anything else. Come on, Danvers. Let’s get them started before coach gets here.” Lucy popped up off the floor and offered a hand to Alex, who took it and let Lucy lift her off the floor.

She dusted her backside off and followed Lucy over to the group of newcomers, who immediately granted them all of their attention.

“Hey guys. I’m Lucy and this is Alex,” she said indicating to Alex. Lucy had always been more of a vocal leader where as Alex followed a lead by example approach. “We’re going to get you warmed up before Coach Grant gets here. Everyone go ahead and take a few laps to warm your muscles up.” The sound of rubber shoes on the gym floor filled Alex’s ears as all of the girl’s took off running.

The following warm up went smoothly and eventually Coach Grant sauntered into the gym with a cup of coffee in one hand and a clipboard in the other. She was wearing a name brand, blue tracksuit and Alex was not remotely surprised to see her Coach looking like a fashion model even in athletic clothing.

Coach Grant immediately split the group up into pairs and started a series of basic skill exercises to see what skills each of the girls possessed. Alex and Lucy walked around the pairs slowly, evaluating each of the girls individually.

More than once, Alex felt like there were eyes burning a hole into her head and would turn to meet eyes with the small girl from earlier. She would flash Alex a dimpled smile and Alex would nod awkwardly before continuing on with her evaluation.

Finally, Grant decided that the last thing she wanted to see for the day was a scrimmage. She made Alex and Lucy each the captain of a team and let them choose their team dodgeball style. They alternated choosing team members until there was no one left before each of them took their team to opposite sides of the court.

Alex’s team were all freshmen except for one sophomore who was a transfer from Seattle. She introduced herself as Vasquez and told Alex that she was trying out for small forward.

“Nice to meet you Vasquez,” Alex said politely. She had instantly recognized that Vasquez had been partnered with the dimpled mystery girl all day and the two even seemed friendly before warm ups. Alex decided it was a good opportunity to work the younger girl for information. “Is the girl you’ve been patterned with today a transfer too?” Alex asked casually as she bounced the basketball she held a few times.

Vasquez seemed to really look at Alex for the first time before she answered with a sly smirk. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, she just doesn’t look like a freshman,” Alex said quickly. “I thought you might know each other. You seemed to get along well.”

“Nah, we just met today,” Vasquez answered. “She’s a transfer from somewhere in the North West. Her name is Maggie. We just bonded over similar...life experiences,” Vasquez said cryptically. She seemed to be finished with the conversation after that and Alex didn’t pry.

Luckily, she didn’t have much time to think about Vasquez’s words because the scrimmage started. It was going very well from the start and both Alex and Lucy were impressed with the talent of the newcomers. The score went back and forth and the teams seemed evenly matched. Eventually, Alex’s team took a small lead, mainly because Alex hated losing and had started taking more shots from the three point line.

Alex had at least six inches of height on most of the girls present and it seemed that no one could block her shots that she was dropping in one after another.

On one of her last trips down the court, Alex looked up to realize she was matched with the dimpled girl she now knew as Maggie. It was almost laughable that the girl was guarding her. Of all the girls present for try outs, Maggie was the smallest, easily a foot shorter than Alex. Alex dribbled slowly up the court as she watched her teammates move around out of her peripheral vision. The whole time she kept most of her focus on the fiery girl in front of her. Maggie followed each of Alex’s moves closely with her dark eyes. Alex lobbed a pass over to Vasquez on the baseline and Alex watched as Maggie slid closer to the paint but never too far from her.

The ball eventually worked its way back to Alex at the three point line and Alex thought she would take the opportunity to sink another shot. She noticed that Maggie had ventured a few steps too far and as soon as the ball hit her hands, she squared up and took the shot. Alex had misjudged Maggie’s speed, however, and the girl was in front of her quicker than she should have been. Both girls jumped and as the basketball left Alex’s hands she heard the sound of Maggie’s fingertips grazing against it a bit too late.

She barely had time to process her blocked shot before she immediately felt another body slam into hers and felt herself tumbling backwards to the ground. Her ass hit the gym floor first, followed by her back and Alex groaned as she made contact. That was going to bruise.

The pain was quickly overshadowed by the weight of another person on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Maggie, lying between her hips, awkwardly frozen. It took Alex a second to realize that when Maggie had tried to catch herself and keep some of her weight off Alex, she had braced her hands on Alex’s boobs. Now, the two girls were laying in the gym floor in the most precarious of positions and neither one had the ability to move apparently. Finally, Maggie chuckled awkwardly and removed her hands.

“Sorry about that,” she said as she offered Alex a hand up which she gladly accepted.

“It’s no big deal,” Alex laughed nervously and patted Maggie on the arm in a way that was so awkward, people would think she was taking lessons from Kara.

The rest of the scrimmage went by without any incidents except for a few awkward run ins where she had to defend against Maggie or vice versa.

Alex was grateful when Coach Grant finally blew the whistle to indicate the scrimmage was over. Alex’s team had won by six points and she happily high fived each of her team members before shaking hands with Lucy’s team.

She stood between Coach Grant and Lucy as they thanked all of the new girls for coming out to try outs and let them know they would find out who had made the team in the next two days. The girls nodded their understanding and immediately split off into groups chattering loudly as they made their way to the locker room.

“You want to hit the showers?” Lucy asked Alex after Coach Grant had thanked them for helping her.

Alex felt a familiar wave of nervousness and nausea wash over her. She needed a shower desperately but she hated showering with the team. Usually, she would make up an excuse to wait until everyone was done before she went to take her shower or she would just skip it all together and wait until she got home. She couldn’t quite put together why it made her so uncomfortable because she wasn’t overly self conscious about her body, but the whole experience made her uneasy. She shook her head. “Go ahead. I want to work on my free throws. My percentage was garbage last season,” she said as she held up the basketball as if to prove a point. “I’ll just shower at home.”

Lucy shrugged and seemed to accept her answer before darting across the court to the locker rooms.

Alex sighed as she watched Lucy run off and thanked whatever deities were listening that Lucy hadn’t pressed the issue. She sighed as she dribbled the basketball a few times and stepped up to the free throw line. She really was exhausted and her arms felt like lead as she tossed up the first shot and sunk it easily. She had been practicing her free throws all summer but she had needed an excuse to avoid group showering so she gritted her teeth and jogged over to grab the still bouncing ball. Once back at the free throw line, she spun around quickly and released a jump shot that bounced off the left side of the rim and took off across the court towards the bleachers. Alex tossed her head back and groaned loudly.

A soft chuckle broke her from her self criticism and she looked in the direction the ball had bounced towards. She was surprised to see Maggie standing there holding the ball with the same crooked smile from before, dimples on full display.

“You didn’t follow through,” she said casually, tossing the ball back to Alex.

Alex caught the ball easily and rolled her eyes at the criticism. “I’m aware.” She tossed up another free throw that easily found the net.

Maggie caught the ball as it fell through and tossed it back to Alex again. “I’m Maggie Sawyer. I’m a Junior.”

“Alex Danvers,” Alex said casually as she sunk another shot easily.

That infuriating smirk was back on Maggie’s face. “I know who you are, Danvers. Three time All Conference first team and the first person in the conference to win MVP their freshman year.”

Alex tried not to let her stoic facade slip but she was impressed by Maggie’s knowledge. “You’ve done your research.”

Maggie shrugged. “As a general rule I don’t like walking into situations blind.”

“You could’ve used that philosophy when you tackled me on the court earlier,” Alex joked, finally relaxing a bit.

Maggie rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, I am really sorry about that.” Alex thought she saw a hint of a blush creeping onto Maggie’s tanned cheeks so she decided to give the girl a break.

“Don’t worry about it. It didn’t bother me,” Alex said with a gentle laugh, hoping to ease the girl’s embarrassment.

Maggie seemed overly relieved that Alex wasn’t making a big deal of the collision but she chalked it up to Maggie wanting to make a good impression on her new captain.

“So where are you transferring from?” Alex asked as she tossed the ball back to Maggie for her to shoot. She easily tossed up a three pointer and sunk it before she answered.

“Blue Springs, Nebraska.”

“That sounds...small,” Alex chuckled.

Maggie matched her laugh and nodded. “The entire town is less than one square mile. Population three hundred, give or take a cow.”

“Wow.” Alex looked Maggie up and down carefully before throwing the basketball to her again. “I hope this doesn’t sound offensive but you don’t seem like the average Nebraska girl.”

Maggie shook her head and laughed. “I’m definitely not. Which is why I left. It’s tough being the only non-white, non-straight kid in school.”

“Oh,” Alex said as she completely whiffed a shot, missing the entire rim. Her eyes landed on Maggie who looked like she was far off in thought. “Non-straight huh?” She tried to ask casually.

Maggie seemed to get suddenly uncomfortable, almost like she regretted saying it. “Yeah,” she said without making eye contact with Alex. She dribbled the ball a few times before passing it back to Alex.

“Is that why you didn’t go shower with the rest of the team?” Alex asked curiously.

A sudden fire lit in Maggie’s eyes and she whipped around to face Alex. “I have self-control. I’m not a perv.”

“Hey,” Alex said, throwing her hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just...I get...I mean I could see how showering with everyone could be awkward for you.”

Maggie’s eyes softened at Alex’s stuttering before, suddenly, those dimples were back. The speed at which it happened unsettled Alex. “Yeah, it can be. Is that why YOU didn’t go shower with the team? Because it’s ‘awkward.’”

Alex looked up to Maggie so fast that she was pretty sure her head would have flown off her shoulders if it wasn’t attached. “Oh I’m not... I didn’t say... I mean, I’m not into girls,” Alex forced out. She could feel the burning in her cheeks from the embarrassment and she ran her hands through her short hair.

“I get it, you’re not gay. But you’d be surprised how many gay girls I’ve heard that from,” Maggie said with a soft smile and eyes that burned Alex to her very soul.

Alex cleared her throat and looked towards the door, begging for an exit route. Thankfully, Lucy was standing there, outside the locker room, with her backpack on and her still wet hair dripping down the front of her clean t-shirt. Alex wasn’t necessarily a believer in religion, but in that moment Lucy was her angel. “Sorry, Lucy is ready and my sister is waiting on me to take her home. I’ve got to go.” She tried to sound as apologetic as she could but she felt like the room was closing in on her and she had to get away from Maggie’s knowing eyes.

Maggie, on the other hand, seemed mostly unfazed by the whole thing. She shrugged softly and never let her comforting smile leave her face. “I totally get it.”

Alex rushed by Maggie, narrowly avoiding bumping shoulders with her as she passed. As she was walking away she heard Maggie holler after her. “I’ll see you around Danvers.”

Alex waved her hand without ever looking back. She grabbed her backpack off the bleachers and practically jogged the rest of the way to Lucy, grabbing the girl’s arm and rushing her out the door of the gym.

“What was that about?” Lucy asked in exasperation as she pulled her arm out of Alex’s vice like grip.

Alex didn’t take the time to turn around and make eye contact with Lucy. She couldn’t. She didn’t want to look at or talk to anyone. She needed time and space to think and the only way she was going to get that was by getting everyone home and making it to her bedroom. She could hear Lucy behind her complaining about the pace so she slowed down slightly.

“Why are you being weird!?” Lucy asked as she caught up to Alex.

“I’m not,” Alex countered. She definitely was. “I just told Kara to meet us at five. It’s ten after.”

“Like we’ve never been late,” Lucy complained.

They made it to the car in record time and Alex was silent as she put her backpack in the hatch area of her hand-me-down Jeep Cherokee. She climbed inside and turned the music on loudly to avoid conversation with Lucy. Lucy didn’t complain, however, and tapped her hand along to the song that was playing.

Once Alex had picked up Kara, Winn, and Lena, conversation was hard to avoid but she managed. Luckily, Kara talked for most of the drive about this new boy in her math class, Mike. Alex watched in the rear view mirror as both Winn and Lena grimaced and rolled their eyes, discreetly, at Kara’s description of the boy. He sounded like a cocky, tool bag, to be honest, but Alex tried not to judge him before meeting him.

She sighed happily as she finally made it home and escaped the confines of her car. Kara was standing in the driveway, still chattering happily with Winn, who lived next door. Alex waved to them both and disappeared into the house before she could be pulled into whatever conversation they were having. Neither her mom or dad were home yet so she darted up to her room and flopped down on her unmade bed, not bothering to take off her shoes or change her clothes.

She didn’t know how long she had laid on her bed with her face buried in her pillow but after a while she could hear Kara rummaging around in the kitchen downstairs. The noise stopped for a minute and then she heard her sister stomping up the stairs. She had never understood how someone so tiny could walk so heavily. Moments later the door to her bedroom swung open and Kara walked in holding her backpack in one hand and a snack in the other.

“Mom and dad won’t be home until late,” she said around a mouthful of peanut butter crackers.

“Diheh yosn Alf oh hdem?”

“Yeah, I didn’t understand any of that,” Kara said as she plopped down on her own bed, across the room from Alex.

Alex looked up from her pillow to Kara who was digging through her backpack. “Did you talk to them?”

Kara shook her head. “They left a note on the fridge.”

“They knew that would be the first place you went when you got home,” Alex laughed as she flipped over onto her back and looked at the ceiling like it held all of the answers to her problems.

Kara stopped digging through her bag and looked over at Alex. Their relationship had changed dramatically over the last two years. When Kara had first arrived to the Danvers home, Alex had been closed off. She hadn’t wanted a sister, much less a thirteen year old sister from another planet so, things had been tense. It hadn’t been long after she arrived though, that Kara’s only friend had been found dead and an insane series of events happened that brought the two girls closer. Now, Kara was one of Alex’s best friends. Sure, she annoyed her to no end, like most siblings, but she was a great listening ear and she gave pretty good advice for a fifteen year old.

“What’s your deal today? You seem off,” Kara said.

Alex hummed thoughtfully and looked at the ceiling, silently begging for those answers. “I’ve just got some stuff on my mind.” She heard Kara get off her bed before she suddenly felt a new weight on her bed, and Kara was sitting right next to her.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know how to put into words what I’m feeling,” Alex said in frustration.

Kara nodded knowingly. “‘Maybe you could just start saying random thoughts out loud and we can put it together.”

Alex looked up at Kara, who was sometimes wise beyond her years, and nodded. Despite her agreement, she remained silent for a few more minutes and just when Kara was about to give her some space, she started speaking. “Do you remember my friend Vicky?”

“Kind of,” Kara nodded.

“Yeah we stopped hanging out during my sophomore year. You might have only met her a couple times,” Alex said.

Kara nodded. “What about her?” She urged.

“We stopped hanging out because of a fight, but it was a stupid fight. I can’t even remember what it was about now,” Alex said. She got lost in thought for a few moments before continuing. “I picked that fight with her because I started feeling weird around her.”

“What do you mean ‘weird?’”

“Uhm, like I would go spend the night over at her house and we always slept in her bed but then I started to really like sleeping in her bed with her and I started having feelings...”

“Feelings?” Kara repeated. “Like...?”

“Yep, those kind of feelings,” Alex said quickly. “Anyways, the next thing I know we were fighting over something stupid and we still don’t speak. I...uh...I’ve tried to push those feelings away and not ever think about them but today...” Alex sighed.

“What happened today?” Kara asked gently.

“Maggie Sawyer,” Alex said simply.

Kara looked confused at the name and thought hard to try to put a face to it. Having no luck she repeated it back to her sister. “Maggie Sawyer?”

“Yeah, she’s a transfer to the basketball team...from Nebraska. We had a weird run in at tryouts today and then we talked some after and she told me some stuff and it stirred up a bunch of...feelings,” Alex explained.

“Uh-huh,” Kara hummed thoughtfully. “So is Maggie...gay?”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out.

“And are you telling me that you’re gay too?” Kara asked.

“I don’t...I don’t know....I’m just trying to make sense of it all. It’s...it’s so...complicated,” Alex sighed in frustration, running her hands through her hair.

“Alex, it kind of sounds like you’re coming out to me,” Kara said gently. Alex groaned quietly and dropped her hands over her face, hiding her eyes. Kara gave her time to process before she pushed her. “Alex?”

“Would it be okay if I was?” Alex asked softly through her arms.

Kara grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled them away from her face so she could look her in the eyes. She noticed that there were unshed tears building in Alex’s brown eyes. “Hey, Alex, it’s okay,” Kara consoled. She pulled Alex into a tight hug. “I’m so okay with it. In fact, I think I owe you an apology.”

“For what?” Alex sniffled into Kara’s shirt.

Kara separated from the hug but held onto Alex’s hand as she looked her in the eyes. “You’ve been carrying this around for so long and I haven’t made you feel like you could talk to me about it. We’ve spent so many nights talking but it’s always been about me and that hasn’t been fair to you.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said as she wiped her eyes.

“It’s not, and I’ll do better. I’m still learning this sister thing,” Kara chuckled.

Alex laughed wetly and nodded. “Me too.”

Kara squeezed Alex’s hand. “So tell me about Maggie. What’s she like?”

Alex smiled through tears. “I, uh, I don't know a lot about her. I know that she’s a great basketball player and a little too cocky but she has kind eyes and adorable dimples. Plus, she’s uh...she’s really...cute.”

Kara smiled back gently. “You should call her. See if she wants to hang out.”

“I don’t even know where to get her number,” Alex said.

“Hmmm...Don’t you have the contact list for everyone that tried out today?” Kara asked.

“Oh, yeah, actually I do!” Alex said. She dug through her backpack until she pulled out a piece of paper. Towards the bottom she found Maggie’s name with a cell number listed as her primary contact.

“There you go,” Kara said patting Alex on the leg. “Now go get the girl.” Kara winked and got up off Alex’s bed to go back downstairs in search of food.

When Kara left, the room was silent again and Alex typed the number into a new text message. It took her a solid five minutes to write her first text, and then another five minutes to convince herself to actually hit send.

Alex: Is this Maggie?

631-555-9864: Depends who’s asking

Alex rolled her eyes. It was definitely Maggie.

Alex: This is Alex from try outs

631-555-9864: Danvers?

Alex: yeah

631-555-9864: Then this is definitely Maggie ;) how’d you get my number?

Alex: I may have gotten it from the contact list from try outs.

Maggie: already taking advantage of your position as captain I see...

Alex: Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was a big deal.

Maggie: Relax Danvers. It’s not. I’m just messing with you. What’s up?

It took Alex a few minutes to respond and Maggie must have thought she left.

Maggie: Did you need something?

Alex: Oh, no, not really. I just can’t stop thinking about...you know...

Maggie: About what?

Alex: About...maybe there’s some truth to what you said.

Maggie: about?

Alex squinted her eyes at her phone and sighed dramatically.

Alex: What you said...

Alex: About me.

Maggie: Mmhmm

Alex: Anyways, I was just texting you to see if you might want to hang out tomorrow after school.

Alex: If you’re not free, I understand. It’s short notice.

Alex: I just know this really great burger place in town that you might like.

Maggie: Alex, slow down. Lol

Maggie: I would love to hang out with you tomorrow after school but there’s something you should know.

Alex looked nervously at the three dots that appeared on her screen while she waited on whatever Maggie was going to tell her.

Maggie: I’m vegan so a burger place isn’t really up my alley :)

Alex finally released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and laughed out loud.

Alex: Rabbit food it is then ;)

Maggie: *eye roll emoji*

Alex: I’ll meet you at the gym at 3?

Maggie: Sounds good. See ya then Danvers!

Alex: :)

Alex dropped her phone on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling. There were nerves already building for the outing with Maggie along with nerves about how her parents and friends would react when they found out. However, right now, the feeling of a small amount of the weight she had been carrying for so long, drifting away was enough for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love to know what you guys think! Hit me up if you have any other prompts you would like to see! I love writing these one shots! They’re fun. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
